The Allurement of Greed
by Average Prevailer
Summary: For some reason Seto couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't be talking to her. The voice in his head was screaming at him to stay away, but he ignored it, finding it harder to pull himself away from the girl than he would expect. SetoXSerenity
1. Like Most, It Started At A Party

**For ****chocolatah**

**The Allurement of Greed **

**Summary: Seto is falling for Serenity at an unforeseen rate, but Serenity it much too preoccupied with Duke to realize his feelings, let alone share them. **

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to ****Kazuki Takahashi. Nothing else recognizable belongs to me. Nothing that I ever may mention in this story. **

Seto could always tell when a scandal was on the rise. When things were peaceful, the dinner parties his position of CEO required him to attend and host were loud, the people were pleasantly tipsy, and for the most part, the group stayed together as one, laughing and chatting amongst themselves. That night, however, it was easy to tell something was washing onto the shore of Domino's beau monde beach. People, mostly women, gathered in small groups to the side or in the corner of the rooms, whispering together behind their hands. If it was a secret that they were gossiping, it was poorly kept.

The brunette did what he could to hide his disgust. He considered himself above their petty ways, their secrets and controversies. He was there for business reasons only, nothing more. "You would think someone had been murdered by the way they're talking," Seto sneered to Roland. The man was a godsend, and Seto wasn't above admitting it. The blue-eyed boy didn't know how he would survive the night without someone who saw through the nonsense. Mokuba was always present at these events, but the boy was a hot commodity, and it was rare for him to have time to sit in the corner with his sulky brother when everyone was constantly pulling him over to have the typical Just One Drink he was forever being offered.

"Yes, well, from what I've gathered, they're over. As if that's anything to talk of. The two have been rocky for months," Roland said with a sigh, taking a sip from his champagne flute. There was no need to ask who "they" were. Seto had learned that every generation had an "it" couple. Though they could be separate, it was always one boy and one girl (usually they would end up together at some point or another) the heads of their social circle, and the constant topic of discussion. Duke Devlin and Serenity Wheeler were currently holding this title. Duke, well, this was no surprise. He was the typical candidate, good looking, rich, and had a craving for the spotlight. No, it was Serenity that was the mystique. One day no one had heard of her. She was just an average girl, not at all the kind of person anyone in Seto's society would bother to think twice about. And then, one day, she had arrived, and since that day, it seemed no one could talk of anything else. She never failed to capture the attention of a room. She was a mystery, through and through. Whether her rise to power had been planned, or was sheer luck, had yet to be determined. "I should go find Mokuba," Seto said, standing up, "I'm supposed to make sure he's not trapped in a corner with Helen Bart."

"Of course," Roland nodded, "Do go save the poor boy."

Seto however, did not, and had no intention to, go after Mokuba. He could take care of himself. There was someone else he needed to find, just to see, to make sure…

Seto didn't want Serenity. No, he couldn't. For one thing, she was in a relationship (though if Roland said was true, that may not be the case for long), and besides, he was a CEO, he didn't have time for women. There was also the fact that, no matter how popular and sought-after she become, she was still, and would always be, Serenity Wheeler, sister of the dog. And not to mention, she wasn't even really _that_ attractive.

Seto paused where he was. The room was packed, mostly with people, like Seto, in their early twenties. None of them tried to usher the CEO over to one of their small groups, they all knew by now Seto would have no interest in whatever drama they were discussing.

The boy had nearly given up. What would this do for him anyways? Seto shook his head. He must have had too much to drink. Why else would he be trying to follow this not-even-that-attractive girl around like a lost puppy? Seto turned around, silently cursing himself. He was pathetic. But, right at that moment, something caught his eye. Through the sliding glass door of the balcony, Seto could see a pair of long legs dangling over the side, a pair of black, patent-leather heels adoring their feet. And it wasn't that this person was making herself so at home on his balcony that Seto noticed. Even from where he was standing, all the way across the room, Seto could see a pair of large, smoky brown eyes watching him. Seto paused. It was Serenity herself meeting his gaze, and then, slowly, she motioned for him to come. Without even thinking, Seto found himself moving around the clumps of people, ignoring when someone would occasionally call out his name, all he could think about was getting there, to where the girl with the gaze he couldn't help find so intoxicating sat.

But by the time he'd slip the glass door open, her attention was turned elsewhere. Seto stood hesitantly at the doorway, not sure if he should turn around and leave or stay.

"There's another chair," Serenity said suddenly, as if Seto couldn't see the black iron chair in front on him. Her head turned to face him, and Seto found he had to look away as her large eyes surveyed him. Finally, Seto sat down next to Serenity, though he still couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"I'm sorry for that," she said, her eyes fixed on a thin diamond bracelet on her wrist. "Duke is painfully immature, seems like he causes a scene everywhere we go nowadays."

Seto had no idea what she was talking about, but he nodded anyway.

"You know," Serenity continued with her eyes still on her wrist, "this really sums up our entire relationship. Look at this," the girl held out her hand to Seto, "_completely _unattached. Sure, it's expensive and flashy, but take away all the diamonds and it's completely plain. Nothing fun or special… There's no thought to it. None at all."

Seto paused. "But there are diamonds."

Serenity looked at him, and for a brief moment surprise flashed in her eyes, but then she smiled wryly. "Yes, I think that's the problem. You see, Mr. Kaiba, I really do love diamonds."

Seto wasn't sure how to respond. He quickly took a drink of champagne.

Serenity sat up a little straighter. She pulled her feet off the railing and tucked them under her chair. "If you were to buy me jewelry," she asked as she shifted towards Seto, "what would you get?"

Seto choked slightly on his champagne.

"Too absurd?" the girl asked, tipping her head to the side slightly.

Seto shook his head. "I- I just wasn't ready for it." He paused, and then, using all of his will, scanned Serenity up and down. "Pearls," he finally concluded, "anything with pearls."

"Why?"

Seto shrugged. "They'd go nicely with your complexion." He took another quick sip of his drink and looked away. From the corner of his eye, Seto could see Serenity smirk slightly and lean back in her seat. "What?" Seto snapped. He hated being smirked at.

"Nothing," Serenity replied easily. "I just wish Duke was a little more like you is all."

Before Seto could even start to think of a reply, the door slid open. "Help me!" Mokuba whined, his green eyes wide and helpless. Seto nodded and stood up, half of him disappointed and half of him relieved. He couldn't decide which he hated more.

"Seto," Serenity called before he could leave. He turned back around to see her standing behind him. She placed her hands over his shoulder and leaned in. "Thank you," she whispered, kissed his cheek, and then sauntered off.

Seto met eyes with Mokuba, who was staring at him in shock. "What have you two been doing?" he asked. Seto watched as Serenity wrapped her arms around Duke from the other side of the room. The CEO shook his head. "I have no idea."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes accusingly, "If you just had balcony sex with Serenity Wheeler-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Seto snapped, "that glass is obviously translucent."

He continued to watch Serenity, who was now laughing softly at something Duke had said. He didn't understand. She'd just said she wished Duke was more like _him. _So why was she hanging all over the emerald-eyed boy as if he were the only one in the room? Not that it mattered to him, no, not at all. What was Serenity Wheeler to him? Nothing.

Mokuba nudged Seto with his elbow. Helen Bart, a small stick of a girl with mousy brown hair and light green eyes, was walking towards them, her thin lips stretched into a confidant smile. Mokuba groaned so only Seto could hear.

"None of this would happen if you'd just let me invite Rebecca," Mokuba informed him with a scowl.

"I thought you two weren't dating," Seto replied stiffly, tearing his gaze away from Serenity to give his bother a stern look.

"We're not," Mokuba insisted, "but it'd be nice to have someone to hang out with during these things."

"I don't like Rebecca." Seto frowned. Mokuba rolled his eyes. It was true. He'd hated the obnoxious blonde since the first time he'd met her. Mokuba could claim they were "best friends" all he wanted. If they weren't dating by now then Rebecca Hawkins was definitely leading him on. Mokuba was completely in love with her, and the more he denied it the more obvious it became. Seto's eyes flicked to his brother, who was tugging nervously at his cuff links. She'd be lucky to have him.

"Can we get out of here please?" Mokuba muttered. Seto nodded and the two quickly exited to the other room. Mokuba glanced over his shoulder, and then sighed in relief. "I thought she-"

"Mokuba!" The boy spun around, a look of surprise on his face, and then horror.

"Rebecca," Seto said, stepping in front of his younger brother, "we were just talking about you."

Seto watched, half with satisfaction half and half anger, as the blonde's face paled. She glanced to Mokuba for help, but Seto made sure her view was blocked.

She definitely stood out like a sore thumb. While everyone was dressed in cocktail attire, Rebecca Hawkins stood in a plaid flannel shirt that went almost to her knees, a belt randomly placed around her waist, a ratty scarf, oxfords, and with a case of cheap liquor and generic-brand soda under her arm. "Um," her eyes traveled to the alcohol under her arm. Seto heard Mokuba groan, "Great party!" Rebecca beamed, and held out the bottle to Seto.

"Allow me," Roland said, coming from behind Seto. With a stern look for both of the under-twenties, he grabbed the container of bourbon, looking disgusted. "What did I tell you?" he demanded. Seto frowned. Was he missing something?

"I'm sorry," Rebecca whined, "I was going to but then I saw this scarf, and you know I have priority problems!" Roland shook his head in disappointment. Seto turned to him with an eyebrow raised, demanding an explanation.

"Well, if you were going to catch him drinking wouldn't you rather it be something respectable rather than- than _this,_" Roland held up the bottle, shaking his head. Seto stared at him, not sure of how to reply.

"I don't want him drinking at all. You're not twenty, Mokuba, and until then-"

"I know," Mokuba interrupted, "I can only have one, two at the most, glasses of champagne at these parties, and only if you're here." Rebecca smirked at this. Seto glared at her. She quickly stopped.

"Technically," Rebecca started, "Mokuba still is at this, uh, party thing, so-"

"Don't," Mokuba said quickly as he watched Seto's expression, "please don't."

There was a long pause. "Should I leave?" Rebecca asked. Seto couldn't tell if she was amused or uncomfortable.

"Why are you here?" Seto turned to Mokuba. "Why is she here?"

Rebecca pulled a phone out of her dress pocket, and showed the screen to Seto.

Mokuba Kaiba: Any time after 10 is fine

The raven-haired teen struggled to see the screen, and then groaned. "Twelve," he moaned, "That was supposed to say twelve!"

"You really need to work on that," Rebecca muttered, shoving her phone back in her pocket. "I'm sorry for crashing your little shindig here. There's no way in hell I would have come if I had known it was still going on."

"Not helping." Mokuba told her. The blonde shrugged.

"Did you know she was brining alcohol?" Seto demanded. Mokuba shifted nervously. He was a bad liar.

"Yes," He finally said, his eyes on the ground.

"In that case, Mokuba, I'm afraid it's completely necessary that- "

"No he didn't," Rebecca said quickly. "He's trying to keep me out of trouble. This happens a lot. It's my fault. We've pretty much already covered that I'm a bad influence. Yeah, he told me about that, but no hard feelings. That's one of the reasons none of my friends are female. Mothers hate me."

"Mokuba?" Seto asked. He raised an eyebrow as Mokuba's gaze shifted to the floor. Seto wasn't stupid. Obviously he'd been apart of this. "Rebecca, I think it's time for you to go home."

"Yeah… I figured." The blonde gave Mokuba a solemn wave and trudged out the door.

"Well," Mokuba said, "at least she didn't ask for her booze back…. This time, anyways."

"Upstairs. Now." Mokuba nodded. Without another words he turned on his heel and walked up the winding marble staircase, his head down.

Seto took a breath. He was getting tired of the constantly having to enforce rules upon Mokuba. Curfew was constantly broken, his grades were not as high as they could be, obviously there was an underage drinking problem, and-

"You are a filthy hypocrite." Roland informed him, handing him a fresh glass of champagne.

"Me? I am twenty-four, it is perfectly legal-"

Roland laughed. "Do you not recall that incident when _you _were seventeen? I distinctly remember dragging you out of Glenn Hayes' foyer and holding a bucket under your head for the rest of the night." Seto winced.

"Of course I remember. My dignity was left in that foyer and it took me months to reclaim it. That's the exact reason Mokuba isn't allowed to drink. I won't allow him to make a fool of himself."

Roland chuckled and clasped Seto's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto frowned at the slightly tipsy man hobbled off. Now both of his only acquaintances for the night were gone.

* * *

"There you are," Vivian Wong said, "I've been looking for you."

"Oh?" Serenity asked. Her eyes were still scanning the crowd.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what people are saying!" Serenity didn't have to ask what was being said, immediately Vivian continued, "Iris told Sam that she heard you and Duke broke up and that you and Seto Kaiba have secretly been meeting for the past few months!"

Serenity took a sip of her drink. "What if it's true?" She was only saying this to entertain herself, of course. And it had the desired effect; Vivian's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a fraction. "Well, it's not."" Serenity continued, "I was just curious."

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes, "Don't do that to me! Do you even know how much time I've spent protracting your reputation tonight?"

Serenity shrugged. She didn't really give a damn about her _reputation. _All she knew was that she'd hardly had time to get she properly drunk, and Duke was already hammered.

"You should be more careful, you know," Vivian warned.

Serenity frowned. "What do you mean? Duke? He's a big boy, but I know he wont lay a hand on me." Serenity didn't know what else she could be talking of. Serenity wasn't even slightly worried about Duke leaving her. It would never happen.

Again, Vivian rolled her eyes. "You can't just go off with boys like that! Especially not after a fight with your boyfriend!"

"Oh, that. Please. He looked lost and I wanted company." Serenity explained, being completely honest. As much as Serenity knew she would never have to worry about Duke leaving her, the brunette also knew he could feel the same with her. She loved Duke. Simple as that, and she wasn't going anywhere.

"So you two aren't breaking up?" Vivian pressed.

"No," Serenity replied, "of course not."

Vivian was one of those people who Serenity could never really figure out. Part of her knew how cold hearted and manipulative she was, but Vi was also her best friend. For some reason there was always an air of resentment when she would compliment her, or if when Serenity would tell her something about her and Duke. For months she'd secretly hated her, sure that Vivian was after Duke, but nothing had happened. And when she finally confronted Duke about it, he'd only laughed. "She's my best friend. I would never date her and she'd never date me." Serenity had been skeptical, but over time, had calmed down and started to accept Vivian, bitchy attitude and all.

"Oh, I didn't tell you! Guess who had the nerve to show up tonight!"

Serenity shrugged. "Who?"

"Rebecca Hawkins!"

Serenity paused. "I'm supposed to know this name."

"Yes," Vivian sighed, "you're supposed to know her name. I hate her Serenity. I hate her so much! And you should have seen what she was wearing! I wouldn't surprise if her parents have cut her off. She totally went wild after she finished college when she was, like, fourteen. Didn't get a job or anything, just bums around the city. How pathetic, right? Apparently, she's hanging around Mokuba. I bet you anything she's just using him to get to Seto."

"I don't know, isn't she a little young for him?" Serenity wanted to support her friend, of course, but it was hard to keep up with whom she hated that week and whom she didn't. Besides, Serenity's glass was empty and the party was turning out to be a bore. She looked around the room for Duke but didn't see him.

When her gaze came back to Vivian, she was scowling. "You know, I actually had something important to tell you, but since you're obviously so bored with our friendship, I think I'll take it elsewhere."

"God, Vi, don't-" but the girl was already stomping away from. Serenity shook her head. Drama queen. She sighed and leaned against the wall. Yes, she was definitely ready to go home. She watched as Theodore Walsh staggered through the room, chased by an obviously annoyed Amy Ram. Serenity watched their little episode, her eyes following them until they passed the corner where Seto Kaiba stood, alone. For the second time that night, the girl found herself watching him. She'd meant what she'd said to Vivian of course. She loved Duke, and if anyone really had been saying such things about her and Seto it was a complete lie, but for some reason, Serenity was oddly fond of the CEO. Not that the two ever talked, but Serenity wouldn't mind being friends with him. Duke was best friends with Vivian, couldn't she be best friends with Seto if she wanted? Yes, the brunette decided, yes she could. Serenity sighed. She'd start on that project when she'd had more to drink, but she definitely would start.

* * *

"There you are! God, where have you been?" Vivian Wong was happy. Really, she was. How could she not be? She was the most gorgeous girl in Domino, who lived in the most gorgeous penthouse in the most gorgeous building. She'd spent her high school years ruling as the undisputed social queen, and was now happily living off the enormous trust fund her parents had given her, that somehow seemed only to grow as the years went on. The bitchy attitude was just for her entertainment, honest.

Vivian grasped Duke's arm and pulled him away from the group he'd been talking to. "Did you hear about Rebecca Hawkins?" Serenity may have not understood the magnitude of the blonde's random appearance, but Duke, her _true _best friend, would.

Duke sighed and led her to the other room. "Of course. Just about everyone has by now."

"Well?" The girl snapped, empting his drink into her cup.

"I don't see why it would matter," Duke continued, "I mean, you two were at a truce when she left weren't you?"

"It's not that simple." And it wasn't. True, Vivian had decided long ago that she was over Yugi (that was just an embarrassing dark spot on her otherwise perfect record), but still. The last thing she needed was a brat like Rebecca running around _her _city.

"Look, she's like sixteen-"

"Seventeen."

"Fine. Seventeen. Vi, she's a _high school _aged_. _If it comes down to it-"

"I'll crush her."

"Exactly." Duke nodded. "You should call her up, you know, take her out for drinks. See what she's like. Know your competition better than you know yourself and all that jazz."

"Yeah," Vivian mused, "Maybe. I definitely don't want to take any chances."

"I have to ask Vi," Duke started, a smirk forming on his lips as he stared at the dark-haired girl, "who is it this time? I swear every time someone has a life that needs ruining, it's always about some guy or another. I thought you hit it off with that Dutch model."

Vivian shrugged. "He's cute." She said vaguely, sitting down on the chaise lounge beside her.

Duke frowned. "The model or the boy?"

"Both," the girl smiled, tousling her hair in the hand mirror she'd found on the table next to her. "But the model was so stupid, I swear he'd be time traveling if he went any slower. I want someone smart. _Really _smart, that I could actually hold a conversation with."

"Okay," Duke said, frowning slightly, "_And_-"

"And attractive. No, God, more than that. _Gorgeous_."

"So you want someone more like yourself." Duke smirked. He knew exactly which button to press when it came to Vivian. Sure enough, the girl beamed.

"Exactly. And he can't be just anybody." Vivian noticed the slightly nervous look on Duke's face and rolled her brown eyes, "Well, it's not you if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I know that. But I think I can sense where this is going…" Duke muttered, rubbing his temples in anticipation.

"Good," Vivian said sharply, "Then you know how important this is. Think about it, D, we go to the same parties, know the same people, shop at the same stores, both hold an interest in a certain card game-" Here Duke let out a groan.

"No, V, come on. Anybody but-"

"Seto Kaiba, Duke. He has to be mine." An unsettling silence followed the girl's words, but she stared determinedly at her best friend, daring him to disagree.

Duke rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands. "Vivian-," He started, but was cut off.

"Look, Duke, I need support in this. So if you're going to sit here and tell me he's out of my league-"

"What- No! God, you know I don't mean that. All I'm saying is the guy's not exactly social, is he? Do you really want to waste your time chasing that- that _fop_?"

Vivian turned and looked him in the eye. "Yes."

Duke sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll keep my eyes on Hawkins. Make sure she's not trying to take him for herself or whatever. Not that I can see why she'd want to." He finished with an eye roll.

"Perfect." Vivian smirked. "I'll call her tonight," She decided.

"Well," Duke sighed, standing up from his spot, "You have fun with that. Call me when you need the bloodstains washed off you hands." Vivian rolled her eyes. And they called _her _overdramatic. But just then, an idea formed in the girl's head. "You know," she called after him, "this may be in your best interest too."

Duke stopped. "And why is that?" he asked, turning back towards her.

"Well, it's probably nothing," Vivian started with a small smile, "but I just finished talking to Serenity."

"And?" Duke demanded. Vivian found it pathetic how in love with Serenity the boy was, but she was nowhere near above using it for her own advantage.

"Well, she sure did have an awful lot to say about Mr. Kaiba," Vivian lied. She watched with satisfaction as Duke quickly sat down beside her, his eyes narrowed. "Like what?"

Vivian shrugged. "She's not leaving you, of course, but you know how she is. You're the only boy that's lasted with her for over a month."

Duke scowled at this. "Is she into him?"

"Well, I wouldn't know, if she is it's probably just a phase. A phase she'll grow out of once she sees that there's someone else, someone much better suited, in his life."

Duke crinkled his brow in confusion. Vivian raised an eyebrow. "Oh!" the emerald-eyed boy exclaimed, and then broke into a smile. "I forget how smart you really are, dear. I'd be happy to help."

Vivian smiled her first genuine smile of the night. "Wonderful."

* * *

And there we have it. First chapter's a go. Thanks for stopping by, I hope you enjoyed the read, and I'd love a review from you!


	2. Picnics, Diamonds, and Wishful Vodka

**For ****chocolatah**

**The Allurement of Greed **

**Summary: For some reason Seto couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't be talking to her. The voice in his head was screaming at him to stay away, but he ignored it, finding it harder to pull himself away from the girl than he would expect.**

**** So, there was a summary change, I felt this better fitted the tone of Seto's feelings towards Serenity, especially in future chapters, though the quote is really from this one. **

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to ****Kazuki Takahashi. Nothing else recognizable belongs to me. Nothing that I ever may mention in this story. **

"Mokuba," Rebecca whined. She'd been lying on his bed for the last hour, trying in vain to drag the boy away from his computer. The teen ignored his friend. "I went through all the trouble to get this for you, and you won't even _look _at it," the blonde continued, tossing up the bottle of vodka she held and then catching it in her hands. Still, she got no reply. The blonde sighed and flipped over to her stomach. It was the first time she'd been over since she'd accidently crashed his brother's party, and the blonde suspected he was secretly still angry. Though he was more relaxed about it now than he once was, the boy still hated getting in trouble with his brother. Personally, Rebecca didn't see what the big deal was. Seto would get pissed at Mokuba for hanging around the blonde no matter what they did, so shouldn't they make the most of it? But, unfortunately for the blonde, Mokuba refused to see her logic, and so, she was still receiving the cold shoulder, and would be for at least another half-hour. "Let's get hammered. Right. Now." No reply. "We can make Jell-O shots." Nothing. "Hey, Mokuba! Let's get naked!" The boy kept typing, not even pausing to glance back at Rebecca.

It wasn't even her fault, if you thought about it. Mokuba had been the one to send her the message with the false information. And, yes, maybe she could have been a bit more careful, but hey, still not her fault. "Alright, fuck you. I'm going to go put this back." The blonde stalked out of the room, the bottle under her left arm. That kid was _so _ungrateful to her.

Really, Rebecca didn't know her way around the mansion that well. She knew the essentials of course, from Mokuba's room to the den, from the den to the kitchen, from the kitchen to Seto's room. Okay, so maybe the last one wasn't a complete necessity, but it had come in handy at times.

The blonde strode into the kitchen, readjusting her tank top as she did so. Mokuba, she'd decided long ago, would be a hell of a lot more fun if he didn't have his brother breathing down his neck all the time. The thing was, when the kid cut loose, he was _fun. _And when you were with a Kaiba, all doors were open.

Rebecca swung open the one of the liquor cabinets, trying to remember where exactly the bottle had been before she took it. She stood back up, stretching her arms over her head as she did so. Kaiba owned so much booze she doubted he'd noticed if one lone bottle was out of-

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rebecca yelped, jumping backwards and successfully slamming her hip into the corner of the wooden table. The blonde winced and gingerly rubbed the wounded spot.

The CEO standing in the doorway didn't give an answer as to why he was home when the brunette usually was nowhere near his mansion from six in the morning until twelve at night. He only glared at Rebecca through narrowed eyes. It was the first time the two had come face to face without at least one other person to serve as a buffer. There were a lot of things Rebecca could say to him now that Mokuba wasn't around to make sure she kept her mouth shut. But before she had the chance, Seto had already started on his little tirade. "Are those Mokuba's?" he demanded. Rebecca blinked. Her eyes traveled to her boxer-clad legs, and then, without being able to help herself, a smirk crossed her lips.

"Nope," she replied, an amused glint in her robin's egg blue eyes. "They're yours, actually." And she wasn't making that up. How could she resist? They were pure silk, and hell, these babies were _monogramed. _Of course she would take them. The blonde continued what she'd started to do, thrusting the unopened bottle of vodka back into the pantry. "You should really look into locking this," she mused. Seto's lips curled to a snarl. "Well, at least I'm not trying to hide it," Rebecca scowled. She got no reply. "So that's where Mokuba gets it from," she thought with annoyance.

"Put them _back_," Seto demanded. He hadn't moved from his spot in the doorway of the kitchen. There was, Rebecca noted, one other exit, however. Quickly, she mapped her escape. You could never be too careful.

"I only took one," Rebecca replied honestly. "And we didn't even open it thanks to your brother and his damn diligence."

The CEO visibly hesitated. And then, with a grin stretching across her face, Rebecca realized it wasn't the vodka he'd been worried about. "Wait… you mean these?" she asked, tipping her head to the side with faux-innocence. Seto's eyes narrowed further. "Well, if you really want them," the blonde sighed. She began to tug at the hem of the boxers, pretending to wiggle them down her hips.

"No!" the CEO said quickly. He looked almost alarmed now, and Rebecca would be lying if she said it didn't fuel her further. "I'm just trying to do what you ask, Mr. Kaiba. Do you want your undies back or not?"

Seto's eyes flashed. He opened his mouth, surely to yell at Rebecca as he'd been yearning to since, you know, forever, but before he got the chance, Roland, whom Rebecca was pretty sure was, like, her guardian angel or something, walked smoothly through the kitchen door as if it were pure coincidence that he'd interrupted right as Rebecca was about to get what, in all honesty, she probably deserved. "Mr. Kaiba, I've reviewed the shipping order for the American branch and I've found some very alarming errors." Seto stopped. For a few seconds he was obviously, conflicted, but in the end, the CEO turned and strode out of the room, acting as if the blonde had never intruded his home at all.

Once his boss had left the room, Roland gave Rebecca a pointed stare.

"I know," she sighed, "I know. The never ending tales of Rebecca's fuck-ups."

The man continued to glare. "I'm sorry," Rebecca said somewhat honestly. Roland shook his and turned to walked out the door. "No! Don't go," the blonde said quickly. "Thank you! And I mean it. Out of all the above forties currently in this house, you are _by far _my favorite."

Roland turned around, one eyebrow raised. "I'm the only "over forty" currently in this house."

"Seto's maturity boosts him to forty-seven."

"Yes, but his sex drive brings him back down to thirty-two," the man retorted, Rebecca couldn't help but burst into laughter. Roland smiled for a minute, but then it quickly faded, and his face became solemn once more.

"I don't mind covering for you every once in a while, Miss Hawkins, but the decreasing distance of these events is starting to distress me. Did I not save you from his wrath but two nights ago?"

"Technically, it was three," Rebecca muttered, her eyes on the ground. Okay, so she did feel a _little _guilty. The man wasn't paid to sick up for her. But really, this was all _Seto's_ fault. He was the one with the stick stuck a mile up his ass, if he would just loosen up a bit… "Okay, yeah, I know you're right. I thought he would be gone! Since when is he home this time a day?" the blonde whined. "He should stick to his schedule, doesn't he, like, thrive on consistency?"

Roland raised an eyebrow. "No," he replied shortly. "You're getting careless. If you don't learn to sneak around-"

"I can sneak around! I _invented _sneaking around. I'm a homewrecker. It happens."

Roland paused, his mouth open to say something. He closed his light blue eyes, as if he were in pain. "Well then," the man started, his voice obviously controlled, "apply your relationship-breaking skills to other areas of your life. Such as your… illegal… alcohol consup- dear lord, I'm going to hell," the man muttered, and without another word, walked out of the room.

Rebecca shrugged. Not her problem.

* * *

Sure, Duke had his faults, but there were times when Serenity was completely convinced that there was no other person in the world who could possibly be as warm and kind-hearted as her boyfriend. Especially when there was a new Tiffany necklace dangling around her neck. Duke, who may be a little slow picking up on actual human emotions, was good at noticing the little hints she'd leave when there was something that had particularly caught her eye. It was simple really. This time she'd left the Tiffany catalogue open on the coffee table, and then a few days later, had left the page open, her necklace highlighted, for Duke to find on his laptop. And, as she'd hoped (and expected, really) that morning she'd woken up to find the light blue box by her bed. Her only regret was that Duke himself wasn't there to fasten the clasp and watch as her eyes lit up as the diamond bow fell delicately to her neck- but hey. Diamonds were diamonds. Who cared if she had to put them on alone?

The least she could do in return, Serenity had decided, was surprise him at work with lunch. It wasn't as if she didn't already do this at least once a week, but perhaps she could make this time special…

A playful smile across her lips, Serenity grabbed her wallet and practically ran out the door. She wrapped her thin white scarf around her head, and though she knew it probably looked a bit ridiculous, Serenity hardly cared. _She _had a new Tiffany necklace on. Any fashion critic of hers could suck it. She walked into the nearest shop featuring woodwork in the window and immediately rushed to the counter. "I'm looking for a picnic basket, please, as classic as you have in stock."

Serenity was already forming a list of things she absolutely needed to pick up. Champagne of course, two tall candles, lavender, as Duke secretly loved the smell, oh! And she'd have to pick up a loaf of bread from Nina's Bakery-

"Here you go, ma'am."

Serenity beamed as the man handed her a whicker basket, the inside lined in the traditional red and white checkered cloth. "Thank you, it's perfect," Serenity replied, not in the slightest feeling as though she was exaggerating. This giddy feeling didn't come often for Serenity. She planned to make the most of it.

An hour later, at twelve on the dot, Serenity had gathered all of her things and was headed to Duke's office. His building was hard to miss, it was large and a gleaming, promising silver. Duke said there was no building as modern and gorgeously crafted as Devlin Inc.'s, and Serenity never disagreed, though there was, perhaps, _one_ building in the city that could best it.

Serenity sauntered past the main entrance, knowing she wouldn't be stopped. She boarded the elevator, which, to her surprise, was empty. She rushed as soon as the metallic doors swung open, barely waving to Paula, Duke's secretary, as she sped to her boyfriend's office. She'd brought candles and drinks, who said they had to go outside for a picnic? It was freezing, and Duke's office had a fireplace. They could light the candles, lock the door, shut the blinds and… Serenity's smile grew and she picked up her pace.

She didn't bother to stop and smooth down the hairs flyaway hairs that had escaped her scarf or make sure her lipstick hadn't smeared on the way over, immediately, Serenity walked through the door, a cocky half-grin on her face, only to come to an abrupt stop.

"Serenity?" Duke raised an eyebrow. A group of older men stood around paused, scanned Serenity's slightly disheveled appearance, and then infuriating smirks formed on their sagging, wrinkled faces.

"I- I thought you could take off for lunch…" Serenity stared at the room full of people. Duke never had more than one person at a time in his office at a time! And usually, that person was _her. _

Serenity felt her face heat as Duke gave her a sympathetic smile and told her it was a nice thought, babe, but he was busy and she should go home and wait for him there. The older employees in the room shook their heads and chuckled to themselves. She knew what they were thinking; the intruding, desperate lover, a problem for every successful man, nothing to worry about Mr. Devlin, she'll calm down eventually, she's just a bit star-struck, is all. Well, they were wrong, very wrong. Serenity was not like the other girls, wannabe trophy wives, clinging to Duke as if he were a god, no, Serenity always had the upper hand! … Didn't she?

The brunette felt her heart beat faster, though this time it definitely wasn't in excitement. Could Duke be the dominant one after all? She and Vivian had secretly giggled together over her boyfriend's jealousy and wiliness to do whatever Serenity had in mind. The word "whipped" may have been casually tossed around, not by Serenity herself of course, but still. Had the joke been on her all along? Surely not! No. Serenity wouldn't let herself be the butt of the joke. She was above that now. Feeling blood pump in her ears, the brunette marched out of the building, chin up. But then, the minute she stepped out the door, her smile had returned, half-genuine-half-malicious, for Serenity had found just the person she knew would take her mind of Duke.

* * *

Seto wasn't quite sure what to do with himself, and he hated the feeling. After losing his temper one too many times at the office (not that it was his fault, the new batch of interns were completely insufferable) Roland had "strongly suggested" he take the rest of the day off. And when Seto refused, the man had made a rather bold move and stolen his keys out of his boss's trench coat, successfully locking the young CEO out of his own office. Of course, Seto could have just asked his secretary to unlock the extra set from the safe behind the vending machines, but Roland knew him well. Seto's pride would never let him fall to that. The man was lucky. He was the only Kaiba Corp. employee with tenure.

And then, deciding he could just work from one on his laptops at the house anyways, Seto had driven all the way from the heart of the city back home, only to find Rebecca Hawkins, of all people, in his kitchen. That had pretty much ruled out any peace he may achieve at home, and so, Seto had been reduced to wandering the city with no general direction in mind. Oh, the humiliation.

But now, as he watched Serenity Wheeler walked out of a tall, gaudy building, a small frown on her full lips, he _really_ couldn't deicide where to go. Did he particularly _want _to talk to the girl? No. But did he feel the slight pull towards her after their brief talk on his balcony… well, perhaps.

Deciding that, no, he could ignore whatever miniscule obligation he may, in some social circles, hold towards her, Seto started to turn to walk the opposite direction, but just as she did, the familiar pair of large brown eyes, lined with grey, were once again watching him- no _approaching _him. Seto stopped and watched Serenity walk towards him. She had a pure white scarf draped artfully over her head, something Seto was sure only she could pull off. A small bit of her hair framed her pale face, and, for some odd reason, she had a picnic basket under her arm.

"Wheeler," Seto greeted coolly. He turned to walk away, but, to his surprise, Serenity reached out before he could. "Did you need something?" he asked, keeping his face blank.

Serenity only smiled, as usual, looking almost amused. Seto hated that smile. He felt as if she were mocking him, but no. Surely she wouldn't dare. Not him. "I hoped I'd be seeing you again soon, Mr. Kaiba," the girl told him. Just as the night they'd talked, Seto found that his eyes preferred to stay away from hers. Was it because of the mocking glint Seto couldn't quite figure out? Her voice sounded genuine, but it made Seto want to squirm. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't be talking to her. A voice in his head was screaming at Seto to stay away, but the boy ignored it, finding it harder to pull himself away from the girl than he would expect.

"You see," Serenity sighed, her eyes flashing towards the building behind her for some reason unknown to the CEO, "I had it in my head that I was having a picnic today, but… Vivian, as it turns out, is rather busy. Do come with me, I can't imagine how depressing it would be sitting in the park by myself. It's too cold to be alone." Her words were simple, trivial even, but they seemed masked by an unsettling air of some emotion Seto hated that he couldn't place.

"I can't," Seto said automatically. He didn't offer an explanation. The girl before him shrugged, if she was upset in the slightest Serenity didn't show it.

"Just an idea," she said lightly. But Serenity didn't walk away, and neither did Seto. The boy felt the need to say something more, but just what he couldn't decide.

"What are you doing around here, anyways," Serenity asked, her tone not accusing, but merely curious. "When I went to see Duke-" the girl paused, and for a brief moment she looked as if she'd said too much, but then she continued, "this morning, I mean, and we got to talking and he said most of you boys don't come home until late, unlike him, Duke's always home at seven, and this does seem like an odd area for a lunch break."

Seto frowned. He didn't like how she'd said that, _most you boys, _as if Duke and his followers could possibly ever be in the same league as Seto. He thought about correcting her, but before he had the chance, Serenity had perked up slightly, and gently had taken ahold of Seto's arm once more. "I can't believe I haven't told you before now," Serenity said slowly, "but we- Duke and I- were looking to have a get together soon. New Years Eve, actually," she said, her eyes brightening. This news seemed to be as new to her as it was to Seto. "You will come, won't you?" She watched Seto with a bright smile. Too bright, Seto realized. Fake. In fact, this whole little chat had been too cheery and sweet. This was not the hazy, aloof girl he remembered. Once again, Serenity's eyes flashed to the building. It was obvious she wanted to be seen, but why? On a purely social level, for her friends to see Serenity with him as opposed to Duke would most certainly be a step down. Seto turned, almost fully to where the girl's eyes had flashed. And, almost immediately, Seto felt a burning anger flash though him. Duke's building, of course. How did he not notice before? Most likely the two were still fighting from the other night. Seto had been nothing but a toy.

Not that Seto cared what Wheeler thought of him. Please. She was- Seto could get someone so far above Serenity Wheeler- Seto stopped. He didn't like being played. That was the reason for his distress. He was used to manipulating other people for his gain, never before had he been used himself.

Serenity watched him curiously, obviously waiting for an answer. Either the girl was much more conniving than Seto had suspected, or she was much more emotionally attached to Duke than their entire society of people had suspected. Either way, it was certainly sat off an alarm in Seto's head. "I have prior engagements," Seto replied, which was a complete lie. He'd most likely be spending the whole night working, as usual. When Mokuba was younger he used to suffer through the countdown and watching the ball drop in New York, but, as his brother now had an actual social life, Seto never bothered with the whole affair.

"Oh," Serenity replied, for a second what seemed to be actual disappointment passed over her face, but just like that it was gone. "Well, some other time then." It wasn't a question. Hardly anyone turned down an invitation from Serenity Wheeler, and no one denied a second.

It did fascinate Seto how a girl with such a… _humble _origin had grown to be so confidant. Over confidant, some might even dare to say. It must have been the time spent as Duke Devlin's girlfriend, Seto decided. How else would she become so sure of herself when, deep down, she was nothing, a plain, middleclass girl with no particular skills or talents. Regardless, Serenity was the star of her generation, and she was showing no signs of fading.

"I should go," the girl sighed, her eyes on the top window of the building. Seto nodded. From the corner of his eye he'd seen that the blinds been forcibly shut, and not but a few seconds later, Duke himself had appeared outside his company's revolving door. Her goal had been accomplished, but for some reason, Serenity visibly hesitated. For a second she looked as if she had something to add, but, whatever it may have been, Serenity kept it to herself. "Lovely talking to you," she said, but suddenly the artificial chipper attitude was gone, her usual relaxed gaze was back. She sauntered away from Seto, not once looking back.

* * *

"What is this? Some attempt to- why were you- of all people, I don't understand why you constantly are with Seto Kaiba!"

To Duke's surprise, and frustration, his girlfriend simply laughed. "Constantly? Duke, I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about."

Sure, he'd caught Serenity being flirtatious with other boys. Random bellhops and waiters, but really it never upset Duke _too _terribly much. It was simply her nature. Both he and her brother Joey agreed on this. And really there was no one else to blame but himself. When Serenity was younger, Duke spoiled her with attention. He and Tristan Taylor competed, Duke, at the time, merely for entertainment value, for her affection. As it turns out, this had gotten her comfortable with male attention, and soon Serenity had maybe even started to not crave, but expect it.

And it had been fun watching her slowly transition from an odd pre-teen to a knockout teenager, oh yes, it had, but Duke had never considered that one day, years later, he would be in an actual-true-functioning-adult relationship with the girl. How would he have guessed at the time? Back then she'd been shy and awkward, clinging to her older brother from protection. Eventually, Duke had lost interest. Chasing such a naive, sheltered girl was boring. He was ready to return to real women.

It wasn't until Serenity was about seventeen that they met again. Duke had seen her a few times at one of the clubs he frequented. She'd started frequenting there too, always with a big group of high school girls who seemed to adore her. They most certainly followed her. Anywhere Serenity walked, the circle followed. Maybe that was what sparked Duke's interest in her once again. She was naturally a leader amongst her peers. She was pretty, and from what Duke had seen, Serenity had no problem hitting the hard stuff. He had no idea what change had occurred in the girl from the time he's known her until then, but damn did he like it.

And so, gradually, Duke had zoomed in on his target. He'd started simple, nods and the occasional wave, and then progressed to verbal greetings, all the way up to inviting her to join his table upstairs, where girl like Serenity and her silly friends typically weren't allowed.

Duke had been a bit concerned about his friends, but, surprisingly enough, not only had they instantly accepted Serenity as one of their own, but soon the girls were acting as Serenity's old friends had, following her to the restroom, constantly asking for advice, clamoring to hear a story. And, in all honesty, Duke wasn't too surprised. Serenity was quick and funny, sweet to the ones she liked, wicked to those she didn't. As Duke had predicted, Serenity thrived on the catty environment the girls provided her with. He'd known that, with a bit of tweaking, Serenity could be so much more than some average high school girl, content to win the heart of the varsity quarterback. Serenity had potential, and at first Duke thought he'd been clever, tapping into it for his own advantage, but soon found he may have been quite mistaken indeed.

The first time he asked Serenity out he'd been excited, cocky, even, and then, completely out of the blue, had been shot down. And then he'd been annoyed. Playing hard to get was overused and clichéd beyond belief. He'd expected more from the girl he, in his mind, had produced. But then, for a second time, Duke was turned down. Serenity was serious. She didn't want him.

Was Duke shocked? Well, yes, he was. But he was also angry, confused, and most of all, scared. Surely, Serenity couldn't have surpassed _him. _He created her, rose her from the ashes that was mediocre living, brought her into a new world- his world! - Only to be turned down, tossed aside like last month's _Lucky. _Serenity didn't need Duke anymore, and so, she was finished with him.

Now, even years later, the only explanation that would comfort Duke was that back then, at the height of Serenity's truly wild phase, there was no way she was ready for a relationship. Serenity went out every night, woke up in hotel rooms she didn't remember checking into, in clothes she didn't remember buying. There was no way she had the amount of time and commitment necessary to give someone like Duke, so he'd decided to wait. That ,eventually, she'd come to him, just as soon as she calmed down a bit. But even then, she didn't. She dated other boys, boys in Duke's own circle, but passed Duke himself up every time the chance came.

It took months, months upon months to woo Serenity. It had been difficult work, but when she finally had fallen for him, Duke felt the relief and satisfaction of something he'd never before experienced. He was still leery of his girlfriend, however. It wasn't easy being in a relationship with someone like Serenity. True, it had been about two and a half years since Serenity, not twenty-two, and Duke, twenty-four, had gotten together, but still, Duke had learned he could never be too careful with the brunette.

Which was why when the emerald-eyed boy had casually glanced out his window, hoping Serenity would still be in the area, his spine had immediately stiffened as he found her, smiling so broadly at _Seto Kaiba. _What could _he _possibly be saying that was so damn entertaining? Sure, by name and position, Kaiba was one of them, but not really! He wasn't part of their elite-within-the-elite little social club! _He _wasn't invited to Supper Club once a month, or to Lorenzo's on Friday nights! Duke was the social chair. So why, then, would Serenity possibly be hanging around him? Vivian had said Serenity held an odd interest in Kaiba, and if anyone were to tell him the truth it would be Vivian!

"You know what, forget it," Duke muttered. Besides, Vi was after Kaiba. And with Vivian and Duke on the same side, well, there was no way Kaiba could touch Serenity.

"You're not honestly _jealous _of Seto Kaiba, are you?" Serenity teased, her eyes flickering merrily. Duke frowned slightly. Surely she wouldn't want him to think there was something going to between them… that would have to mean that was amusement in her eyes, so… Duke hung his arm around Serenity. "Of course not," he smirked, as if it were impossible for Kaiba to even glance Serenity's way (which, soon, it would be) "I just don't want him thinking he can come up to you and strike up a conversation whenever it catches his fancy."

"And why couldn't he?" Serenity asked with a frown that Duke decided had to be faked and playful. "Seto's perfectly respectable."

"Well, yes," Duke sighed, his eyes scanning his girlfriend, "but he's not us, Serenity. He may think he's hot shit, and sure, maybe he has _some _right to, but Kaiba… Well, you know what I mean."

To his surprise and slight annoyance, Serenity didn't smile and shift closer to him or laugh and agree, but instead he only stared at him. Not being able to keep the aggravation out of his voice, Duke continued, "We all have our places, Serenity. Kaiba has his, and it's behind a desk with nothing but his computer and a high-class prostitute to keep his company. We're different. We're the ones who end up in the magazines and are invited the movie premiers_. _I just don't want you to get sucked into his seriousness. He'll bring you down, Serenity."

"But Seto could be us. If he wanted to," Serenity replied in a tone that almost implied anger. She wiggled herself out of his grasp and glared at him. "You have something against him, admit it."

"I do not," Duke replied with an eye roll. "I just think he's a fop and a bore and I don't understand why you're wasting your time on him."

Serenity shrugged. "I think he's cute."

Duke stopped. He turned to Serenity, one eyebrow raised.

Serenity sighed impatiently. "Cute the way you'd find a puppy in the window of a pet shop, Duke. I don't want him." The girl tilted her head to the side and smirked. "If I did I'd already have him." Duke paused, for a second alarmed, but then, seeing his girlfriend's visible smile, relaxed, and wove his fingers through hers. "I know you would, babe. I know."

Serenity seemed to be in thought for a minute, but to Duke's relief, she squeezed his hand and said, "By the way, I _adore _my necklace." And after that, Duke and Serenity had no further conflict, the day granting their relationship at least a few hours of peace.

* * *

A/N A little insight as to how Duke views Serenity. I thought it may help make Serenity's obvious confidence boost become a little more clear. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'd love to hear what you guys think, please review, they inspire me. Thanks for reading!


	3. It's Always Foreigners And the Drugs

**For ****chocolatah**

**The Allurement of Greed**

**Summary: For some reason Seto couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't be talking to her. The voice in his head was screaming at him to stay away, but he ignored it, finding it harder to pull himself away from the girl than he would expect.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to ****Kazuki Takahashi. Nothing else recognizable belongs to me. Nothing that I ever may mention in this story.**

** Also, I'm terribly, terribly sorry for the wait. I really am. I promise it won't happen again. **

* * *

As it was a typical Friday night, the usual group of Domino's young and loaded were "slumming it," as they preferred to describe it, at a local pizza joint, infested with broke college kids making constant jokes about who would end up washing dishes to pay for their meal that night and a white floor so disgustingly stained that it looked almost yellow. This had started as a last resort one night when Duke, so very distracted by his absolutely overwhelming workload of course, had accidentally scheduled the group's dinner reservation (at what restaurant, no one quite remembered) for the following week, and out of starvation and desperation, they'd ended up at Lorenzo's and were so charmed they'd yet to move on.

And, as it was a typical Friday night, Serenity was pissed.

"He promised." Serenity stared into her glass of ice tea, running one of her pale fingers over the chip in her glass. Her words were met with an uneasy silence, something rare for the girl. But then again, when were her complaints about Duke ever vocalized? Rarely. "Asshole," she muttered, knowing fully that no one would comment. Serenity and Duke's relationship was one that they had long given up trying to make any sense of.

"So I was thinking, with summer coming up, what do you guys think about Aruba?" Juliana Golan, or _Blow_an, depending on your gender to maturity ratio, smiled as she leaned forwards, obviously attempting to draw the others in. A few obliged, most did not.

Serenity, completely uninterested in summer plans, or anything that came of Blowan's mouth really, sunk back in her chair and stared at her fingernails. The uplifting affect of a gleaming coat fresh polish, curtsey of the local Saks Salon, unfortunately, had worn off.

Just when she was about to comment on how the blonde should really save herself the embarrassment of attempting to continue her pathetic excuse at coordinating anything more complicated than the multiple fellatio fiestas held in her living room, Chaz Tail, who, though was well-known as a sleaze, had annoyingly handsome features, and, even more agitating, always knew the exact time to stir up a show, was leering at her, a smirk on his pale, waxy face. In his hands was Serenity's cell phone, artfully stolen from her purse. "You know you want to," he mouthed.

Serenity let her lips curl in disgust and she turned away, but, not a second later, her phone had been placed in her lap, a text to Duke already conveniently typed out, awaiting her thumb to jam 'send.' This was a classic Chaz move. Serenity knew better than to bite. Besides, she and Duke weren't fighting. She was just annoyed. Chaz's grin stretched further across his face. The boy leaned back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. In his mind, it would only be seconds before she changed her mind. Serenity rolled her eyes. What a tool.

Not only had Duke (once again) skipped out on Friday night plans and had (once again) forgotten to mention he would be doing so, but, to make matters worse, so had Vivian. Now she had no one's eye to catch when the obnoxious girls surrounding them became too much, no one to not-really-all-that-secretly make fun of Juliana with, yes, this night was a total bust. Though it was nice to not have to put up with her constant bitching (_Am I really the only one completely disgusted at how filthy these menus are?),_ tonight would have been a nice night to have her best friend by her side.

"So," Lindsay Powel said from beside Serenity, her voice low as she turned to Serenity, "Are you and Duke really having problems?"

If you didn't know Lindsay like Serenity did she would seem completely genuine. Her head was cocked innocently to the side, blonde ponytail bobbing perfectly behind her, and her shoulders turned three quarters of the way towards Serenity, indicating she wanted a private talk, but wouldn't make it to obvious. Yes, most would fall completely into the green-eyed girl's perfectly woven web, but Serenity was not one of them.

"You know Duke. Everything's a production," Serenity replied loftily, her eyes drifting around the room. No, actually, Lindsay did not know Duke, but from the email Lila Loe had shown that she'd sent her, the blonde sure as hell wanted to. That was the problem with her and Duke's relationship. As much as some people admired it, just as many were rooting for it to fail.

"Right," Lindsay replied, watching Serenity, obviously trying to pick up on what was really going on. The blonde turned away slightly and took a sip of her iced tea. "So where is he tonight?"

"Oh, he's-" But just in time, Serenity caught Chaz and Lindsay make eye contact, and Serenity felt anger bubble inside her. Those bitches. Of course they were working together. And, just like that, Serenity was done with the night. Any attempts to salvage what could have been a good time were completely out the- Serenity stopped. For the first time that night, Serenity felt her sprits lift and a small smile found its way onto her lips. Perfect.

* * *

"Uhh, Head Bitch in Charge at two o'clock," Rebecca muttered to Mokuba, one eyebrow up, looking half amused and half annoyed. Mokuba blinked, having absolutely no idea what she was talking about when, out of nowhere, Serenity Wheeler was standing in front of him, in wickedly tight pants and stilettos, none the less, with an expression that Mokuba couldn't quite make out. "Mokuba," she said, her eyes flickering with an emotion the boy, much to his unease, found he couldn't describe.

This was why on a general basis Mokuba avoided Lorenzo's, especially on Friday's. Everyone knew that Duke and his crowd had claimed the place as their own, and Mokuba preferred to stay clear of them as much as possible. Not that they weren't incredibly friendly to him, but he was made fun of for being Seto's little brother enough. Their presence only emphasized things, especially in events such as these. There was also the fact that the usual Lorenzo customers hated it when Serenity and her friends came. Yes, yes, they thought the place was just _too _cute. They understood the first time. Now go back to Bistro 720 and stop taking up not only the best table in the house, but also all the service the establishment had to offer.

"Serenity? I- uh, hi?" The small group of people around Mokuba tittered. One coughed. Mokuba flushed. Yes, he _knew _he was awkward. They didn't have to point it out, thanks.

"I didn't get the chance to talk to you the other night," she told him, her voice smooth, like she always acknowledged Mokuba's existence (which she didn't), her large brown eyes watching his every move like she was waiting for something. If "the other night" was referring to the last party they'd seen each other at, well, that had been at least two months ago when Rebecca had shown up and gotten him grounded. Mokuba shifted. He wasn't used to such focus on him, unless it was from Seto. Obviously, that was different.

"Did you, um, want to?" Mokuba asked, honestly confused. Rebecca coughed viciously behind her hand, obviously covering up a laugh. Serenity met her eye and smiled slightly, as if they were both in a joke he wasn't getting.

Serenity just barely shrugged her shoulders. "Well of course," she replied. There was a pause. She opened her mouth, about to continue, when Mokuba's phone buzzed from his pocket. The boy jumped about a foot off his chair, yanked out of the haze Serenity's sudden approach had created, only earning more barely-concealed snickers. God his friends sucked.

"What do you know," Rebecca smirked glancing over at Mokuba's screen. "Not too surprised really, it _is _after eight o'clock."

Mokuba shot the blonde a glare. Already cringing slightly, the boy answered the phone.

"Hey Set-"

"Where are you?" Seto demanded, no time for pleasantries, as always.

"At Lorenzo's with-"

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

Mokuba took a breath. "We're waiting on the check, it will only be-" but before he could even finish his sentence, Seto hung up. Typical.

Rebecca stared at him, open-mouthed, then burst out laughing. "Holy shit, I was only kidding! Did he really change your curfew to _eight_?"

"No!" Mokuba insisted, his face once again growing red, "I was supposed to-to…" Mokuba stopped. If Serenity's intensity had offset him before, it was nothing compared to how sharply her eyes were now focused on him, thus stunting his speech. Of course.

It wasn't that Mokuba had some sort of thing for Serenity, he didn't, it was mostly just that it was _Serenity. _Even the others at the table, who definitely had no connections to her circle, knew who Serenity was. Not only because the girl was constantly in the society pages for something, even before that she'd always been a force to recon with. Everyone knew her face. Everyone knew her name. There was no way around it; Serenity was hard to ignore.

Obviously referring to him, Rebecca rolled her eyes from beside Mokuba, and under her breath muttered, "Pathetic," shook her head, and sat back in her chair. The green-eyed boy couldn't help but agree.

"How _is _your brother?" Serenity asked, as if remembering the two were related for the first time. Yeah. Fat chance.

Mokuba was used to girls using him to get to Seto, but not girls like Serenity, if that were really her intention. And currently, it was the only explanation as to why she was bothering to speak to him. But she was _Serenity Wheeler _and- Oh God. Now her entire table of followers was staring at him. Or maybe they had been the entire time. He wasn't sure.

"He's-"

"Here!" Rebecca grinned, sitting up, her eyes shining with anticipation. Mokuba spun around in his seat, and then felt his stomach drop. Shit.

Sure enough, there was Seto, still in work attire of course, and looking even more out of place than Serenity and her crew.

"Oh this is beautiful," Rebecca grinned. Mokuba couldn't form the words to object.

He felt himself shrink back in his chair. No. No. No. No. No. Not only was he with the few real friends he had (okay, some of them were friend's of a friend), but there was also Serenity and her clones watching as well. That was quite literally every peer he would ever come in contact with _ever_. Mokuba could kiss his pathetic excuse of a social life goodbye.

Rebecca would only make things worse of course and Theo, his next closest friend, had never spoken to Seto, so it wasn't like he could possibly help him in this situat- Serenity. Without hardly thinking of what he was doing, Mokuba shot the brunette a look of helpless panic, and, like the merciful goddess Mokuba would now fully and publicly recognize her as, Serenity gave him one quick nod, and before anyone could process what had happened, she was off, stopping Seto midway to Mokuba's table.

The entire table, along with the rest of the restaurant, watched as Serenity draped her arms over his brother's broad shoulders as if they were old friends. And though to most it looked as though Seto had kept his usual cool composure, Mokuba could tell he was taken aback. This in itself was interesting. Seto would never have anything to do with Serenity, of course. Mokuba had long given up on trying to change Seto's haughty ways. However, whether his brother would admit it or not, Mokuba had seen the two talking on the balcony, and just then how his navy eyes had just barely flickered, something only Mokuba himself would ever notice. Serenity had an odd effect on him. But as he watched the girl smirk up at him, obviously enjoying herself, the Mokuba couldn't decide if this was a good thing.

"Did she just save your ass? _On purpose?_" asked Kale, a friend of Rebecca's that Mokuba had only met once or twice. He pushed his thick, dark-rimmed glasses up his nose. "That… is so deck."

"I heard Ben Gibbard asked her to be his girl and she totally turned him down," said the guy next to him after gulping down a healthy amount of PBR.

"Heard it was James Mercer." Theo muttered, earning a disapproving glare from Rebecca.

"God, not you too," she sighed. Shaking her head in agitation, the blonde pulled her phone from out of her pocket, and a second later her thumbs were flying over the keyboard, completely removed from the conversation.

"Moke," Kale said, turning around from watching to Serenity and Seto. He leaned in as if it was something of great importance, looking awe-struck, "Your brother is so going to fuck Serenity Wheel-"

"Well," Rebecca said loudly, shoving her chair out from under the table in an almost violent manner, texting forgotten, "I'm out."

"Oh come on," Kale scowled. "I was just pointing out-"

"You guys are exactly like _them_!" Rebecca cried, much to Mokuba's embarrassment, pointing her finger straight at Serenity's friend's table. This was met with a round of objections, all of which Rebecca ignored. "I'm going home."

And by home, Mokuba was smart enough to know she really meant _his _home, so Mokuba stood up, his eyes flicking over to Seto as he did so. Maybe his brother would be so flustered by his run-in with Serenity he would forget to be angry. Ha. Doubtful.

As Mokuba turned to pull his coat off the back of his chair he could feel his brother's eyes on him. He knew better to think of the unfairness of it all. Sure, whenever Mokuba needed him Seto had no problem being anywhere from thirty minutes to an entire two hours late, but if it takes Mokuba a whole eight minutes to get where Seto demanded he be-

But when Mokuba turned around Seto was walking away. The boy paused, watching his older brother. There was an unusual air of hesitation about Seto. He was holding himself back, or trying to pull away, perhaps? Mokuba tilted his head to the side and frowned. It was odd for him not to be able to easily read Seto. He almost always could.

Mokuba watched from the restaurant's wall of windows as Seto stalked down the sidewalk, Serenity beside him, looking completely at ease, as if the two walked everywhere together. And at that moment as he watched Serenity offer up a smile, and Seto quickly- too quickly- look the other way, Mokuba felt his stomach flip with unease. Kale may be right. And Mokuba was now positive he definitely didn't need to be.

* * *

This was not good. Not good at all. Vivian paced back and forth, her recently pedicured toes sinking into the pure white carpet beneath her. Was it possible Serenity already knew that she was after Seto, and this was a perfectly planned strike against her? Had Duke said something, finally spilled about their conversation, and this was how that slut was getting back at her? The girl felt her toes curl with anger. She should have known Serenity would sink to something like this. But did Duke even know about Serenity's latest Seto-related scandal? According to Chaz and Lindsay she'd not only called him to meet her at Lorenzo's, but they'd left together as well, all while Duke was away, and Serenity had even admitted that they'd been having problems that same night! Not that Vivian had been told about any of this. Well, fine. If Serenity wanted a freeze-out, she could have one. Lindsay and Chaz had said they preferred to stay out of the whole ordeal and not call Duke to tell him, but that sure as hell didn't mean Vivian wouldn't.

"So why didn't you tell me you and Serenity were having issues?" was the first thing the girl said as her _real _best friend picked up his phone.

There was a long pause on the other line. "Did she say that?" Duke asked, and much to Vivian's pleasure, though there was a layer of concern, she could detect the primary emotion. Anger.

"That's the problem," Vivian sighed as she sat down on the velvet stood of her vanity, "she's told everyone _but _me." Duke didn't reply. The brunette rolled her eyes. For such a smart boy, he could be so incredibly _thick. _"She's purposely keeping me out of the loop so I don't' tell you. Face it, she's going behind both of our backs."

"And doing what, V? So she bitched a little. I may have bailed Friday and forgot to have mentioned-"

"So you don't know." Vivian felt a small, satisfied smile etch its way onto her face. This was too easy. But Serenity was bringing it on herself, so she didn't feel an ounce of guilt.

"Well, if you don't know then it's not my place to say. Have a good night, D!"

With that, Vivian ended the conversation. She wasn't sure if he'd try to call back, but the girl knew she wouldn't answer. She'd let him confront Serenity and then if he felt like talking-

Vivian glanced at her phone as it started to buzz again, but, to her surprise, it wasn't Duke. She watched the phone continue to ring, Serenity's name shining from the screen, and for the first time she could remember, Vivian ignored the girl's call.

* * *

Seto was uncomfortable, and that annoyed him.

All he had wanted was to get Mokuba and take him back to the Kaiba Corp. building- where he was supposed to be!- and get back to work. Why was that proving to be such a difficult task? Why, of all places, was he now walking into Duke Devlin's penthouse, with Duke Devlin's girlfriend, about to fix Duke Devlin's computer?

Seto had to admit, his apartment _was _up to par. The entire back wall was glass, showing off the perfect view of the city. Instinctively, Seto found his eyes scanning the horizon for Kaiba Corp. building. It didn't take long to find.

The lights flicked on from behind him. Seto turned from the window, his eyes settling on the brunette across the room, too busy reading a message on her phone to notice Seto watching her. Her brows were furrowed and her full lips were turned down slightly at both ends. She was upset about something. What about, quite frankly, Seto didn't care.

The CEO cleared his throat. Serenity looked up. "You had a computer you needed help with?" he asked flatly.

For a second Serenity's face was completely blank, but slowly, a small, guilty smile formed. "Truth?" The brunette set her phone on the chrome coffee table. She moved closer to him, the space between the two closing. "My laptop is fine." Seto stared at her. "I maybe just wanted to leave that place and you were there and-"

Seto started to turn away, feeling anger coarse through him. Of course. This was the third time Serenity had used him as a plaything.

He started to walk towards the door, realizing how completely ridiculous he was for coming- no, realizing he knew that from the beginning, and was ridiculous for ignoring it, but Serenity, following at his heels, called out, "Wait!" and gently, she reached out, placing a slim hand on his arm. Almost instantly, Seto stopped. He felt the spot where her hand rested burn. Quickly, he yanked his arm away. "I-" Serenity paused. Her hand softly pulled him towards her. "I don't want you to leave."

Again, Seto found himself staring at the girl. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't interested in a one-night stand with the girl. "I'm not sleeping with you." There was a long, silent pause until, much to Seto's surprise, Serenity laughed. The CEO felt his lips curl. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was a conceited girl who had no right to be. "I'm serious," he snarled, and Serenity only laughed harder. Seto placed his hand on the doorknob, but before he could escape, Serenity reached out to him again.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, it's just- I mean, it was like you thought I'd _lured _you back here, trying to get in your pants-"

Seto rolled his eyes. He turned the doorknob and stepped into the hall.

"Seto," Serenity started, and the blue-eyed boy felt himself flinch at the sound of his first name coming from her lips. "I was serious about you not wanting to leave."

Once again, Seto was staring and had no idea what to say. Until finally, he managed one strangled, "_Why?" _

Serenity tipped her head to the side letting her hair fall over her shoulder, as if she was just as perplexed by the question as he was. The girl opened her mouth and closed it. Her brown eyes met his blue, but the girl couldn't seem to find any words to muster up.

"I want to be friends," Serenity said softly. Gently, she turned Seto's collar, which must have flipped up some point during their walk, back down. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Seto's lips parted. He was painfully aware of Serenity's fingers lingering on his shoulder. "Would you like a drink?" Saving him from a reply, the brunette was now sauntering away from him and towards the bar in the corner of the room. She paused to pull the five-inch Louboutins off of her feet. "I can make a great Black Velvet."

Seto nodded once. He paused, then dropped his briefcase on the floor and followed the girl across the room.

"Your little brother," Serenity said, her back still to him. "He's cute."

Seto merely grunted. The girl turned around and gave him a half-smile. "Not as cute as you, of course. But he's getting there."

It was less of the words that off-put Seto rather than the way they were delivered. She wasn't _hitting _on him, and that was what frustrated Seto. Not because he wanted her to, but her slightly cocky tone, not quite mocking him, but on the edge, made the corners of the CEO's lips pull down. Who was _she _to treat him like a thirteen-year-old boy?

"Your phone's ringing," Serenity smirked. It took a second for Seto to register what she'd said. Another thing he didn't like about the girl. Her perplexing over-confidence was corrupting his focus. And also, who _smirks _over a phone?

"Yes?" Seto snapped into the phone. Serenity had turned away from him once more and was pouring herself a drink of her own.

"I'm afraid," came Roland from the other end, "that our little blonde _darling _has gotten herself into a predicament."

Seto didn't need to ask to whom he was referring. "And? I have no responsibility over-"

"Yes, well, you see, as she has no family of her own in this country, her delightful friends have taken it upon themselves to hold us hostage instead."

Seto froze. "Where are you?" he demanded.

Serenity had turned around, head tipped to the side in curiosity.

"Just off Louis Street, around where Michelle's used to be. And if you don't mind hurrying, sir, I was supposed to check in with Sasha twenty minutes ago about dinner. You know how easily, ah, _distracted, _the boy gets."

"I'll be there in five."

Seto flipped his phone shut and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked, lines of genuine concern etched in her pale face. "Is everyone alright?"

"I have to go," was Seto's only reply. Though he wouldn't admit it, the brunette was feeling his pulse speed slightly. He knew Rebecca, and had for a while. The people she had commonly walked in on her dealing either to or from where no one to truly be concerned of. But then again, if they were dim enough to do anything involving Seto Kaiba's younger brother, who knew how far their IQ's would drop with a gun in their hands.

"They'll be fine," Seto replied tersely. He walked swiftly across the room, grabbing his briefcase as he did so. It wasn't until he was out the door that he realized Serenity was behind him.

"I don't have time," the blue-eyed boy sneered, "for tagalongs."

For the first time e could recall, Serenity actually looked taken aback. "But, I just-"

Not waiting for the girl to finish her sentence, Seto shut the door. He inhaled quickly and then made his way to the elevator. Of course, of anybody, it would be Rebecca. In fact, it seemed the reasons to hate the blonde grew as time went on.

* * *

"Guys, I'm sorry, like, shit. I'm really-"

"Don't," Roland said sharply, "keep running your mouth. If you haven't noticed, I'm quite cross with you as it is."

The blonde bit her lip and turned to her other side. "Moke?" she asked hesitantly. Her best friend didn't say anything. "Mokie?" she asked again in a singsong voice, prodding him softly with her index finger.

Rebecca turned back to Roland, feeling true concern for the first time that night. "He's fucking _petrified!_" she cried to the butler. He only rolled his eyes and glanced once more at the Rolex dangling from his wrist.

"Mokuba," Rebecca began again, turning to the boy, "I told you, these guys aren't dangerous, just very, very, stupid. Now, if you would just do me the favor of-"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MAD SETO IS GOING TO BE AT ME?"

Rebecca blinked. "Okay, that's a little more than I was going for, but-"

"THE ONE THING, _ONE _THING I ASKED YOU WAS NOT TO MAKE ANY DEALS WITH THE ITALIANS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DEALERS THERE ARE IN THIS CITY, REBECCA? THOUSANDS! HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS! AND THE ONE- THE _ONLY_ ONES I ASKED YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM-"

"I don't know who slipped the badass pills in your drink, but you're actually almost starting to intimidate me."

Mokuba glared at Rebecca. "I'm done," he said shortly, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Hey, come on," Rebecca grinned, "you were doing really well! Here, we can take it from the top-"

"I mean," Mokuba cut in, his tone sharp, "that I'm done with this. All of it. I can't handle it anymore."

Rebecca froze. "Mokuba, I'm sorry about these guys, I really am-"

"God- Rebecca!" Mokuba squeezed his eyes shut. "Do you ever listen to a word I say?" he finally asked, his voice much softer than before.

Rebecca blinked. "I mean, duh, Moke- like, all the time, how could I-"

"You know what? Forget it. Just- just don't come around anymore, okay? Just don't."

Rebecca stared at him, her jaw having dropped slightly. Okay, so she could see that she screwed up. Money was tight, habits were hard to kick, and the Italians sold the best MDMA in the city. Yes, Mokuba had asked, warned, whatever, for her to stay away from them- and she'd meant to, she really had- but… Rebecca's teeth sunk into her cracked lips once more. She really didn't know why she did half the things she did. That was probably how she ended up in situations like this. Stuck in the back of Roland's car, surrounded by a group of gun-waving Italians threatening not to leave until Rebecca paid up, with interest, of course.

And it _had _to have happened on tonight, of all nights. The night that her and Mokuba happened to have gotten a little more than tipsy, and Mokuba having left his wallet (or gotten it stolen) at the club they'd just come from, meaning they had no way home other than to call Roland.

And Roland, who in his defense was really just doing what was supposed to be a rather big favor for the two, had taken his own car instead of one of the Kaiba cars, which did not come with all the high-tech protection stuff. So yeah. Shitty night.

Oh, and now her best friend hated her.

Rebecca turned to Roland. His grey eyebrow rose and gave her a half shrug. Then again, Rebecca was sure he was pissed to.

"Oh look, Mokuba," Roland said flatly, "it's your brother."

Sure enough, there Seto Kaiba stood, if Rebecca had to guess speaking to the men in perfect Italian. He handed over a stack of bills, and just like that, they slunk off. One even turned to Rebecca and gave her a friendly wave. The blonde rolled her eyes and turned around. Bloody freakin' Italians.

The girl suck one more glance out the window, only to find something much more menacing than armed, violent drug dealers. An angry Seto Kaiba staring daggers in her direction. Rebecca felt herself swallow. Shit.

A/N **Thank you for reading. I certainly hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
